I'm sorry
by twilighted1901
Summary: Tanya comes over Edward starts acting weird Bella gets upset when she sees them kissing but cant say much when Edward brings up her kissing jacob.. Sorry about Grammer I'm really bad at that. Oh and if you think 'Edward would never do that' well mine does


**Short enough story...after Eclipse before breaking dawn... Edward never really told Bella how angry he was that she kissed Jacob in eclipse but he's really mad at her but knows how much shes hurting over choosing him and not jacob so he doesnt want to say anything to upset her...Tanya comes to vist them the day after the fight in the clearing...Bella gets Jealous and feels like Edwards ignoring her...R&R (_sorry about spelling,grammer or text lanuage example cnt, duznt...etc_**

I Yawned and then rolled over I went over the edge of the bed and waited for the hard ground to catch me with a sore thump it took me a second to miss the fall that should have happened I opened my eyes and there Edward was hand around my waste making sure I didnt fall. I smiled at him here he was the love of my life always saving me. Even when I asked Jacob to kiss me I knew how hurt Edward was by that but still 3minutes later he was saving me again. He gently pulled me back over onto the bed his bed. Charlie didnt mind me stayin over at the Cullens now that I was 18 and engaged. Edwards head snapped up he looked at the door and then jumped out of bed throwing on a t-shirt I was in my bed clothes.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked getting worried

"you'l see" he whispeared what was he on about?

Then Tanya came through the door

"Edward!" she screamed i stared at her for a moment her milk coloured skin long strawberry blonde hair big Golden eyes...it was safe to say she was beautiful I looked down at myself so plain but Edward loved me...right? but why did he jump up when she came in like he didnt want to be caught with me?

"Edward its been ages"

"I know Tanya how are you" he held her out at arms length to get a proper look at her

"I'm good Edward how are..." she cut off mid sentence to look at me I managed a quick awkward smile at her.

"oh yes Edward of course your little human...Rosalie told me all about that...Hi Bella welcome to our family I suppose"...our family? what did she mean...well I suppose she has known them longer...so what I'm the out cast?

Edward laughed looked at me and said

"Get dressed Bella I'll see you downstairs" him and Tanya then left the room I got dressed in a hurry wanting to be down with Edward to make sure she kept her hands to herself. I threw on A long sleaved black top and a pair of normal dark jeans I almost fell as I ran towards the stairs. When I got down them Everyone was talking, Edward looked over and held out his hand I pushed my hair back behind my ears and took his hand I smiled up at him he bent down and placed one soft kiss on my lips it was over a second later, My heart fluttered and I looked at the ground. He put his hand on the back of my neck and then looked back at the rest of the group. Carmen came over and hugged me.

"Hi Bella so your what all the fuss has been about. we'r so sorry we couldnt come and help but Irina wasnt happy about that and we had to stand by our sister, Of course we regret our descion now we cant go back and change time" she smiled at me

"Oh no Its fine...Hi" I had nothing eles to say

Kate looked at me smiled and then nodded she seemed nice "I'm not going to hug you I think that might be awkward seen as tough we'v only met" she laughed and then looked at Carmen they both giggled I grabed Edwards hand and gripped on tight. Tanya took off her coat and well...could she be wearing a more revealing outfit a small tank top that showed off her average sized maybe bigger chest she was also wearing dark jeans that were tucked into her boots they were so tight obviously there to show off her ass and legs. She flicked her long hair and then turned aound,

"So what are todays activites then?"

"Would you like to go hunting get to know the area?" Carlise asked

"Yeah that'd be great" Kate answered I sat down on the couch Edward came over to sit beside me.

"You not comming Eddie" Eddie where the hell did she pull that name out of?

"No thanks Tanya someone has to stay with Bella" I didnt like the way he said that

"Go if you want I dont mind Edward..." before I could finish he hoped up

"Ok I mean if you dont mind" I had to almost stop myself from letting any moisture build up in my eyes the day after Victoria almost killed me the Day after all of that happened and Edward leaving me...I knew I had just told him to but I thought he would understand needed him at a time like this. I just nodded and then He leaned in and kissed my forehead then he was gone as was Tanya.

I did nothing all day just messed around the house It wasonly half 8 but I was really tired I got into my sweats and t-shirt I curled up on the couch hoping to still be awake when Edward came in. I was unsuccsesful on that.

When I woke up I was in bed wrapped up in the same blanket as I had downstairs. I was groggy and everything was blured..I rolled over off the edge of the bed...BANG I hit the floor Edward was usually there to stop me...where was Edward? I heard her laugh from downstairs. I picked myself up steadied myself for a minute and then continued to try find Edward. They were both sitting in the living room laughing about something. It was only 5 past 10

"Oh hey Bells" Edward said when he saw me standind at the end of the stairs.

"Hi. Um Edward are you comming to bed?" He looked awkward for a second he looked at me then at Tanya.

"Eh Bella do you mind if I stay down here a little longer me and Tanya were just talking about something? Its not like we would be doing anything intresting anyway you'l just be sleeping"...i'll just be sleeping...but Edward loved watching me sleep.

"Um Yeah alright...see you in the morning"

I walked back up to bed and cried all night long what was going on...was Edward falling out of love with me? Was Edward in love with Tanya? Did he want revenage for what I did with Jacob was he going to mess with my head and Kiss Tanya...or do more with her? I would get answers out of Edward Sooner or later...when I woke up next I expected Edward to be there it was 2:07. I could still here them talking down stairs It had been like 4 hours what on earth were they doing I got up and marched right down to them to almost demand Edward come back up to me. Oh i wished I had stayed in bed I walked in right on time to see Tanya Lean in to Edwards Kiss. It broke my heart Pain shot up through me. I winced and then started to breathe way to heavy.

"oh my god" I let out through Gasps Both there heads snapped towards me Alice ran in along with Jasper she must have had a vision and he must have felt the immesnse sexual desire between the two love bats.

"Come on Alice leave them to it" Jasper said as he pulled Alice away.

"Bella..." Edward said my name full of sorrow

"Dont! please dont" I turned and ran up the stairs he was beside me in a flash

"Get away" I shouted as I walked into the room closing the door in his face I grabed my hand bag and threw in some small things like perfume my book my keys some of my money i grabbed a pair of shoes and then my cardigan I ran back down the stairs and out the door I got in my truck and started it up Edward Watched from the door as I pulled out shaking his head he looked so sad...and so he should after what i just saw.

I drove as fast as I could to Lapush I needed to get there like right now.

I cried so much and Just when I thought I couldnt cry anymore I just had to pull over it reminded me of the other day when I had to pull over because I was so upset over letting Jake down. Edward came over in a matter of seconds and I was in his arms Edward wasnt comming now. I didnt want him to. I was angry. I was hurt. I was upset. I herd a knock on the window it scared the living day lights out of me. I jumped and then looked over to see Seth standing at the door I leaned over and rolled down te window. I rubbed my eyes from where the tears had fallen they were red and sore my throat was dry from crying and coughing so my voice was horase.

"Hey Seth" I managed a weak tug on one side of my mouth

"Are you comming to see Jake? its a little late dont you think almost 3 oclock in the morning" he asked looking worried No I wasnt here to see Jake I wouldnt do that to him I wouldnt put him through that.

"No Seth" I looked away and the whispeared "I dont no what I'm doing here" I forgot he had reallly good hearing him being a wolf and all, he opened the door and climbed in.

"Whats wrong?" I was shocked Seth was doing this "C'mon Bella after what we'v been through together the other day in the clearing with the red head and all you can tell me whats up"

"Just had a disagreement with Edward is all" I sniffed he nodded and laughed

"Thats nothing to get upset over it Edward sure does love you...I can tell he really cares..go home its late... talk to him..Jake would kill me if he knew I said this but you guys are really great together." He smiled at me and then hopped out of my truck he waved and then walked on. I sat for a few moments and then started up my truck again I sniffed and then turned back in the direction of The Cullens. I pulled into the drive and got out I waited a minute before going in the lights were on but I could see no one in view. I took a step towrds the house but then turned around to rest my head on the oor of the truck deep sad sobs came up from my throat I started to cry like before I didnt want to lose Edward but I was angry. More upset really then anything els. Did Edward care that I had caught him with someone eles? or did Tanya take his mind of that? the thoughts of anything more just made me cry even harder. I pulled myself together and walked up the steps into the house I closed the door silently. When I turned around Edward was sitting at the bottom of the stairs he gave me a shock so I jumped back.

"Hi" He whispeared "Where did you go. Alice couldnt see you. You went to Lapush didnt you to see him?" I didnt like his tone

"Yes I went to Lapush Edward" I droped my keys on the table and took of my coat. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You choose me Bella he made you pick and ytou picked me your marrying me! you cant just go running off to him when we have an argument!"

"It wasnt an argument Edward you were kissing her I saw it!"

"So you kissed Jacob! more you were sucking the face off him he had his hands all over you I was only barely touching lips with Tanya for about 4 minutes max!"

"Not the same"

"Yeah I know its not the same what you did was way worse Bella"

"Ive been a mess the past two days I needed you and you havent been here for me. I saw what no human should ever see I saw you tear apart an other vampire! I gave up on one of my bestfriends my only bestfriend the only person who never gave up on me even after when you left me alone he saved me a thousand times over and he needs me to save him back now and I cant because of you, you'v taken everything away from me my normality is gone all because of you!" The tears were flowing freely now

"Sorry for messing up your life I'll leave it now then shall I before its too late" My heart started to speed up NO! I didnt want Edward to leave me I was happy with my choice everything I had said just came out wrong I love him I need him he cant just leave me I just wanted him to apperciate me more. Notice me.

He went to walk away I picked up a vase that was on the table by the door I hurled it at him It smashed right off his back he hunched over for a second and then looked back at me..Oh crap he was angry. I know I didnt hurt him but still. He started to walk towards me I took two steps back.

"Bella...What the hell!" he roard

"I needed to get your attention some way. Edward you cant punish me like this I feel horrible for what I did with Jacob but I love you please Edward...Dont leave me for her"

"Her?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Tanya Edward" I Dropped my head

"Bella I've been fighting back so much anger towards you after I saw you kiss Jacob I'v still loved you no less then ever but a little part of me has been hating you the past two days I thought about being with Tanya...My revenge I guess but I dont think I could have done that to you if you hadn't of come down I would have pushed her away anyway...Jacob may need to be saved right now...but what about me? sometimes I need saving aswel... and I Need you to be the one who saves me" I understood now

He sat back down on the stairs I walked over and put my arms around his neck.

"Edward Cullen you are mine and no one will ever change that I kissed his head softly and waited until I felt his arms wrap arond my waist.

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
